Maybe My Dark Mark Means More
by Azurala
Summary: A Bellatrix/Voldemort ship twisted love story. 3
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix had always wanted to join the Dark Lord, since the day she left Hogwarts, and now she had.  
But something was different about her service in total, her mark meant more, she thought, or maybe she had just imagined it. She had always seen him stare at her, as though he knew that it was she behind the mask. She knew that there must be something peculiar about her mark, how it never burned like fire when summoned, but, rather, it was a cool, soothing sensation, but she dared never voice it, rumors about the Dark Lord was something that no one needed.

Yes, I type with grammar, spelling, punctuation, and all that good stuff, but I type great stories, as well. Be on the lookout for Part 1, which should actually be out tonight or tomorrow.  
It will definitely be longer than this, and not that hard to understand.

Bellatrix stalked the corridors of the Malfoy Manor, as she was on Night Watch. Every sound alerted her, as it was about midnight, and she was unveritably tired. The flash of a Lumos spell coming from a room to her right caught her attention.  
_Lumos isn't allowed at night! What's going on?_ She slipped to the wall and peered in through a crack.  
Inside, a scared Wormtail was wailing piteously, but silently, Voldemort hovering mercilessly over him, his wand shedding the light.  
Afraid to be caught in the midst of the Dark Lord's affairs, Bellatrix started back off down the hall, but a soft, high voice made her stop, "Bellatrix?" Voldemort's amused tone came from directly behind her.  
"My... My Lord?" Bellatrix couldn't bring her voice above a whisper as she turned to face him.  
It could have been a trick of the flickering flames, but she thought she saw him smile. He tipped her face up with his wand tip, "I never used Lumos, correct?" He grinned mailciously.  
"Co-correct..." She whispered, trying to cower away from him.  
He nodded and left with a flick of his wand under her chin.  
Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to move for a few moments, her emotions toiling like they were on fire.

The next morning, after brushing her hair, Bellatrix took up her black cloak and wand, dawning her DeathEater's mask, and left her room. The corridor was empty, most everyone had already congregated downstairs to wait for Voldemort's arrival.  
The Great Hall wasn't as packed as normal, as a little under half of the DeathEaters were already out on a task. Drifitng into a corner, she folded her arms over her chest and waited for his arrival.  
After only a few moments, Voldmeort stormed through the crowd of DeathEaters, gripping his wand in a vice grip.  
"Each person who's name I call shall leave with Wormtail on a task, after this meeting." He paused to gather his thoughts, "Alecto, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Narcissa, Yaxley, Dolhov, Greyback, and Goyle."  
Bellatrix barely suppresed a gasp, that left virtually only he and her.

Hope you enjoyed, keep an eye out for part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Re-Cap-

Bellatrix barely suppresed a gasp, that left virtually only he and her.

---------

The throng of DeathEaters who left on Voldemort's dissmisal didn't seem to realize that they had left one person behind. Bellatrix was frozen to the spot, her heart beating madly, _Is he planning this? _She tried to turn and leave with the rest, but a Stunning Spell hit her square in the small of her back.  
A cold, high-pitched voice addressed her, "Ms. Black, would you beso kind to attend me in my quarters at noon?"  
The spell was released and Bellatrix nodded stiffly; Voldemort apparated out.  
Bellatrix looked over at a Grandfather clock that resided in a corner. _10 'o clock. I only have two hours until noon.__  
_She immediatley took the staircase up to the bedroom floor and slipped into her room, locking the door behind her.  
Sitting down at her dresser, she absentmindedly ran her hairbrush through her hair and pondered the events that she had to face in two hours.  
_Why would he send most of the Death Eaters except for one of his most seasoned? And, why would he leave mainly only the two of us here, alone? __  
_She stopped brushing her hair and looked up into the mirror in front of her, staring back into her own black eyes. Suddenly, she felt the familiar sensation of cold snake coils sliding over her wrist.  
Pushing back her sleeve, she watched as the skull's mouth opened and the snake slithered out, the whole tattoo like marking showed a glittering black, except for the snake's eyes, which glowed an emerald green.  
_Maybe my dark mark means more than I thought.... _She shook off the idea and looked over at her clock. _11 'o clock. Why must time move so fast?___

_----___

I'm still looking for some comments to prompt me to write some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-Cap-  
She shook off the feeling and looked up at her clock. _Eleven 'o clock. Why must time move so fast?___

_------------------___

At five before twelve, Bellatrix left her room and took the last flight of stairs up to the third floor, making her way to Voldemort's quarters.  
His door was marked with an ingraving of the Dark Mark, his symbol.  
Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, and a cold, high pitched voice answered back, "Come in, Miss Black."  
Bellatrix could hear the inside-lock click open, and she slipped into his office. After closing the door behind her, which she could have sworn she heard lock back, she bowed to Voldemort, staying at the front of the room, directly accross from where he sat at his desk.  
In a gliding movement, he stood and crossed the room, standing only about three feet from her. As he had done the night before, he tipped her face up, the tip of his wand under her chin.  
Looking into Voldemort's red eyes sent chills through her, not of fear, but of a shrill, twisted excitement.  
She dared not to look away, as others who did so were thought of as weak, and she was all but that.  
His eyes seemed to bore through her own, seeing into what she was thinking. After about a moment of this, he turned and walked back to his desk, taking his seat once more.  
Bellatrix turned her eyes back to the ground when he addressed her once more, "Bellatrix, look at me."  
Without hesitation, she did as he commanded, though didn't meet his eyes. "You are indeed my finest Death Eater, Bellatrix, but do you know what reason for which I didn't send you away with the others?" His voice seemed a little off to her.  
"No, my Lord." She blinked. _Why would he expect me to know?__  
_"I wanted to ask you something, Bellatrix." He turned to look at the mantle over the fireplace, on which many pictures of the Malfoy residence stood.  
Bellatrix was in two of them, one with Narcissa, where they were laughing and speaking to each other, and another where she stood alone, her face solemn.  
She looked up to actually meet his eyes, "Yes, my Lord?" Her voice quivered a bit.  
"I wanted to ask you why, excactly, after years of being a Death Eater, regarded as only a servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort, when Lestrange has proposed to you several times, you turn him down." He looked up to see her eyes cloud over for a moment.  
_Why would he care about a Death Eater's private life? I certainly can't tell him the truth, that I love him. Telling him that would probably end badly for me._

She tried her best not to let her voice falter. She could lie perfectly to anyone, except him. "I... I don't feel for Lestrange, and I don't think a husband would do me any good in my loyalties as a Death Eater."  
The lie was very convincing, but the Dark Lord wasn't too easily told off. He stared straight into her eyes, his red eyes piercing her balck depths. "Bellatrix, I know there's some other reason." He stroked Nagini, who had just slithered up and around his shoulders.  
Bellatrix envied that snake. To be close to Voldemort,to mean so much to him, to be a part of his life other than a suboordinate. "None that appear in my mind, my Lord."  
His eyes sharpened, and he placed his right hand over his wand, which sat on the desk in front of him. "Don't test me, Miss Black."  
"Miss Black". It was no longer "Bellatrix", but "Miss Black". She knew for sure that he could sense that she was hiding something.  
She blinked once before replying, "I feel for someone else, my Lord." She wished she could look away from him, but dared not to.  
Voldemort stood, letting the snake curl itself around the arm of the wooden chair.  
She stared into his eyes as he approached, her mind telling her to back out of the conversation before he had the chance to ask what she feared he might, something she couldn't lie about and get away with easily. Most of the male Death Eaters were married, engaged, or not looking for a wife at all, which wouldn't be much of an excuse to flee from Lestrange.  
Out of what seemed to be a habit, he placed his wand tip under her chin again, "Who catches your attention then, Miss Black?"  
Bellatrix felt as if she could fall to bits on the inside, there was no way to lie when she answered this question, and both she and Voldemort knew that.  
After a hesitant breath, she just barely whispered what might kill her, "You, my Lord."

------------

Ok, people, I got over my Writer's Block and finnaly wrote part three!!!!!!!  
Here's the deal, I'm free untill the County Fair on August third, when I'll be cooking to enter a contest. (Wish me luck!)  
Assuming that I keep my writing streak, I should have part for out within a week!!! (Pray to God that I don't contract WB again, it was a horribly long and boring week and a half!)  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PEOPLE, RATE AND MESSAGE! If you didn't read my Journal Post, I will not continue after part five without any known readers who really like my stories!!!!  
Thanks for reading, and keep watch for part four!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Re-cap-

After a hesitant breath, she whispered what might kill her, "You, my Lord."

Story Start-

Voldemort lowered his wand and sat back down at his desk, Nagini curled up on his lap. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like forever, the only noise in the dimly lit room was the sound of their breathing.  
Bellatrix looked away from him, holding back tears that stung her eyes, staring down at the black-carpeted floor.  
Voldemort quietly studied her features, her hands shook, and her eyes were watering slightly, her face flushed pink. Obviously, she was distressed, and scared. Scared of what he might say or do.

_Voldemort's Point of View-___

I couldn't believe what Bellatrix had said. She loved _me_ of all people, she loves the Dark Lord. I began to run my hand over Nagini's cold coils, a habit of mine.  
I watched as Bellatrix fought internally with herself, the first tear sliding down her pale cheek. I wished I could go to her and hold her in my arms, to comfort her with words, a kiss even.  
Bellatrix, in my mind, doesn't deserve to be put in such a place, to be under such pressure, especially from the man she loves.  
"Bellatrix, are you alright?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair.

_3rd Person-___

Bellatrix looked up at him, wiping away her tears. "Yes, my Lord." She whispered.  
He watched her as she turned his back to him. "Bellatrix, you may leave."  
Bellatrix looked up when he said this, emotions toiling inside her, tears pouring from her eyes. "Thank you, my Lord." The lock clicked open and she bolted out the door and through the corridor, she didn't care who saw her, as long as she made it to her room, and she did.  
Once in her room, she locked the door, and sat on the edge of her bed, sobbing into her hands, which were cupped over her face.  
_I can't believe he didn't kill me on the spot... A Death Eater, in love with her master, who just so happens to be the Dark Lord Voldemort, what a story. I wonder what he'll do with me now...__  
_Sighing; she wiped her eyes and looked out the window, watching the little Starlings outside flutter around a pine tree. _I wonder what he thinks of me now. Am I still just another Death Eater? Does he love me, even remotely? How terribly foolish I am to love the Dark Lord. Does he have any forgiveness for this terrible mistake my heart has made? Maybe I could speak to him… To set anything straight that might be misunderstood..._

She looked up into her mirror, wiping the tears from her eyes, but her face remained tear-stained. She turned her wand over in her hand many times as she thought. She tried to remember if she had seen him express any emotion when she had revealed who she loved, but she couldn't recall any such thing. Voldemort had only stared at her with the same cold, emotionless red eyes that she felt drill into her soul.

She stood and picked up a picture of Narcissa and herself, they were talking animatedly behind the glass that held the picture in the frame. She wished she could confide in Narcissa as she used to, but this was too much for anyone to know, maybe even for Voldemort himself. Setting the picture down, Bellatrix lay down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling before falling into a troubled sleep.

_Voldemort's Quarters-_

Voldemort, still stroking Nagini, stared at the picture of Bellatrix standing alone, her only actions to look around and give the occasional sigh.

_Hopefully I didn't hurt her too badly… What am I saying? I'm the Dark Lord, for hell's sake, I really shouldn't be mulling over some Death Eater. _A look of dread on his face, he looked away from the picture. _Bellatrix, in love with me. The question really is; how do I feel about her? I really don't know the answer to that, but I could probably figure it out if I thought this over. Bellatrix would be useful as a companion, but more loyal as a Death Eater, seeing as there would be nothing personal between us, she'd be only another subject, not a companion that I really loved and cared for. Maybe it's best the way we've always been; lord and subject. _

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what she had done after telling him who she truly loved. She had cried, her body had been shaking, and she didn't look at him after that. He really must have hurt her.

He stood from his desk, leaving a rather grumpy looking Nagini curled up on the emerald green velvet chair. Leaving his office unlocked, he silently took the stairs down to the Death Eater's dormitories, and Bellatrix's room was the first on the left.

_Bellatrix's room-_

A knock on her door startled her. _Who in the world can that be?_

Checking to make sure that most of the tear-stains on her face had faded away, she stood and opened the door. Startled, she bowed low to Voldemort and stepped back from the door, allowing him in.

When she closed the door behind him, she stood at attention, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Bellatrix, please; this is your room, you really should be relaxed." He said and leaned back against the door, watching her carefully.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, still looking away from him.

Voldemort sat down next to her on her bed and pulled her to him in a gentle hug. "Bellatrix, I'm sorry for having hurt you earlier."

Bellatrix blushed a deep shade of red, and her voice froze up. After stumbling over her words for a moment she managed to whisper, "It's alright… You didn't do anything wrong. It... It was always my fault. It was my mistake to love you in the first place, my Lord." She cried into his shoulder.

-------------

If you actually read this, can someone please message me!!!!???? I'm becoming very discouraged.

Yes, I know this chapter is VERY out of character, but DEAL WITH IT. :K

'Till next time, bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Re-cap-

Bellatrix blushed a deep shade of red, and her voice froze up. After stumbling over her words for a moment she managed to whisper, "It's alright… You didn't do anything wrong. It... It was always my fault. It was my mistake to love you in the first place, my Lord." She cried into his shoulder.

* * *

It had now been a week since they had spoken, and most everyone had returned from the tasks which they had been assigned.

As to be expected, the moment Narcissa was home and saw the mental state her friend was in, she tried to soothe Bellatrix, though Bellatrix would not confide in her what the problem was.

They sat together on Bellatrix's bed, Narcissa prompting a teary-eyed Bellatrix to divulge what was wrong. "Please, Bella, we've always told each other everything in the past, why not now?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "I'm sorry, Cissy, but this is far beyond even myself." She could hardly speak.

"Bella, I've understood everything of the past, but you won't trust me with something now? After forty years?" She pulled her legs up onto the bed, sitting Indian-style as Bellatrix leaned her head against her shoulder.

Fighting back tears, Bellatrix finally decided to tell Narcissa. She sighed heavily, "I'm… In love with… The Dark Lord."

Narcissa couldn't believe her ears, "Does he know?" She stared at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Yes."

"And did he say anything?" She grinned partially.

She sighed once more, "Not really, no."

Narcissa shook her head, "That's really not like him! I bet he likes you." She smiled playfully, but Bellatrix only shook her head.

"I honestly don't think that he loves me at all. Everything he said was only to comfort me in a time of need." She tried to hold back the tears, but they came despite her efforts. "Narcissa, I don't know what to do! He's probably going to kill me…" She cried into Narcissa's shoulder.

"I don't think he would kill you, whether he loves you or only needs you as a subordinate." Narcissa patted Bellatrix's back soothingly.

The feeling of a cold snake coiling down her arm alerted her. _A sign. _She stood from her bed, opening the door. "I need some time alone, Narcissa," When her friend became defiant, she pointed out the door, "Please." She pleaded.

Narcissa's face fell as she stood and left closing the door after her, which reopened a few minutes later. By now, Bellatrix had managed to become presentable, effectively masking any signs of the earlier scene.

When he stepped in, Voldemort's red eyes met her own. He closed the door quietly, "Bellatrix, you and I both know that what Mrs. Malfoy says is correct, that I do love you, though neither of us wish to accept it."

Bellatrix breathed a sigh, turning her attention to two starlings that flitted around outside her window. "It shouldn't be true."

He sat down beside her on her bed, "That does not necessarily mean that it can't be, Bellatrix, my love." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

In his arms, she felt protected, loved. There was no other way she wanted it. No other way she could explain it. She laid her head against his chest, "I love you, too." She whispered.

-------

Sorry about the long wait, but I don't have any push to keep writing this. The only reason I wrote this was because of my friend Kitten's support. This is my thanks to her for her kind words. I really will need some feedback from you readers before I post anymore. Sorry, but this is not going well at all.


End file.
